


why not together

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Tina start their time living together in the best way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why not together

A faint smile curves Quinn's lips when she hears the bathroom door open, and she says, "I just got in here," as she tips her head back to wet her hair.

The shower door opens, and Quinn opens her eyes as her head comes forward again, her smile widening when she sees Tina there, naked and grinning.

"I know," the other girl murmurs as she steps into the shower and pulls the door closed. "But we've both been moving stuff all day, and we both need a shower. So why not take one together?"

"Mmm," Quinn hums, still smiling as Tina steps towards her.

Tina's hands rise to Quinn's waist, sliding over her skin as she pushes onto her toes for a kiss, and Quinn lifts one hand to Tina's hair, threading her fingers in it as she kisses her back.

A beat passes, and then Tina pushes Quinn back against the shower wall, both of them giggling when Quinn grunts softly from the impact.

The water's falling on Tina now, and Quinn smoothes her hands over the long, dark strands of her hair, wetting it thoroughly as she dips her head for another kiss.

Tina's hair isn't the only thing getting thoroughly wet, and Quinn moans into the other girl's mouth, sliding her tongue against Tina's as she tugs a little on her hair.

Tina's hand drifts to Quinn's backside, squeezing gently as she moves her kisses to Quinn's neck, and Quinn moans again as her head tips back against the tiled shower wall.

She gasps and then bites her lip when Tina takes her nipple between her teeth, nipping at the sensitive bud before flicking her tongue over it.

Quinn's hands fall from Tina's hair to her face, and she tips her head up to kiss her again, letting one hand drift down to cup a breast in her palm, passing her thumb over Tina's nipple and savoring her quiet whimper.

Tina's hand is still on Quinn's ass, and her short nails scrape lightly over her skin, gripping and pulling Quinn closer, their hips pressing flush together.

It's not nearly enough, and Tina's hand slides around to dip between them, her fingers stroking and massaging the sensitive skin between Quinn's legs.

Quinn gasps again, her legs spreading a little to accommodate Tina's wandering fingers as her hand moves up to grip Tina's shoulder, and Tina smiles as she leans forward to press a kiss between Quinn's breasts.

"Tina," Quinn whimpers a moment later, her hips shifting down slightly, trying to get Tina's hand where she wants it.

Tina smiles against her skin and kisses it again as she finally slides her fingers between Quinn's folds, pushing slowly into her wet heat.

Quinn hisses out a _yes_ , pushing down again and allowing Tina's fingers to slide just a little bit deeper, her hips moving in time with Tina's slow, easy strokes in and out.

After a moment, Quinn dips her head for a kiss as the hand on Tina's waist drifts slowly between them, and her fingers disappear inside Tina.

Soon they're on the same rhythm, fingers thrusting in and out of each other, free hands tight on each other's waists as they kiss, their tongues mimicking the motions of their fingers.

It's Quinn who falls apart first, her mouth opening in a high, breathless cry as the movements of Tina's fingers speed up, thumb rubbing hard against Quinn's clit.

Quinn's hand is still moving between Tina's legs, and soon the sounds of Tina's orgasm join those of Quinn's, echoing around the shower as they try to remain standing on wobbly legs.

Before they're fully aware of it, they're both suddenly on the shower floor, slumped together, arms and legs wrapped around each other.

A couple of moments pass, and then they sit up slightly to look at each other, Quinn smiling as she brings up one hand to brush a section of wet hair behind Tina's ear.

Tina smiles back, her hand sliding to the back of Quinn's neck as she leans forward for a kiss.

"Here's my thought for the rest of the day," she murmurs when she pulls back. "Get cleaned up, and then a nap, because I don't know about you, but I'm like, exhausted now."

Quinn grins and nods.

"And then we'll go to dinner," Tina continues, "and come back, and spend our first night together in our brand new apartment."

Quinn's grin widens. "Is breaking in our new bed anywhere in there?"

Tina shrugs. "That's variable. After our nap, after dinner –"

"After both," Quinn supplies, arching one eyebrow.

Tina giggles and nods, leaning forward for another kiss.

They stand a minute later to clean themselves up before moving into the bedroom, where they climb into bed without bothering to get dressed, and before long, they're snuggled together, both sound asleep.  



End file.
